You Have Got To Be Kidding
by Bexie-nya
Summary: The mew mews were never formed, they never met but ichigos having strange dreams, telling her to meet somebody.who? why? she doesn't know when she meets "him" she going to be ready. RxI first fan fiction, flames etc welcomed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own Tokyo mew mew or any of it characters.

_I wondered aimlessly around, not quite sure what i was looking for but knowing just that i had to go this way, as if something was calling me there. Looking around i found that i had drifted to a lone path going through the trees that seemed to hover closer to me as if trying to get a good look at me or judging me. Suddenly there was a huge gust of wind making me shiver and jump, startled, i heard approaching footsteps from in front of me, hurriedly i leapt behind a tree just as a man, probably not much older then me, walked down the path, glancing suspiciously around as if knowing that someone was there._

_The next second his eyes stared right at the tree i was behind and i saw through the dark woods piercing blue eyes, that made me feel self-conscious, i shuffled a bit under his gaze even though he couldn't see me. Before i could even blink he was standing right in front of me , standing tall at 6ft shadowing me as i only came up to his shoulders._

"_Took you long enough,_baka_" he said in a voice so low i nearly didn't catch it, but i could still see the smirk on his handsome face, as i stared at him incredulously_, Why on earth did he just call me baka?!

"_well, sorry! I didn't realise we had an appointment!" i huffed, knowing it was childish of me, but this guy just drove me crazy._

"_well we do, and you should be meting me pretty soon! I'll be seeing you!" he said in an odd voice, getting fainter and fainter till it was a whisper_

That's where i always wake up


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own Tokyo mew mew or any of it characters.

Also if u spot any spelling mistakes i apologise in advance, I'm horrible at spelling -_-

mew mew 124: kish is most likely going to be in this and if he is he will definitely have a crush on ichigo

For your information i changed some of their ages to make it more believable:

Ichigo: 15

Ryou:18

Mint:15

Lettuce:16

Pudding: 13

Zakuro: 19

Keiichiro: 21

* * *

"ugh" ichigo groaned into her pillow after having THAT dream again, "will it never stop?!" she practically screamed in her pillow, although it came out a bit muffled. She had first started getting these dreams when she started high school, but back then she had just put it down to stress as she had had to get new friends due to moving to Tokyo. But even now, at the beginning of the 2nd term, she was still having these annoying dreams with the "baka-man" in it, as ichigo now refers to him as.

"you're going to be late, Ichigo!" her mother shouted to the groaning ichigo, who most defitely did NOT want to get up. Dragging herself up, she saw her alarm clock and nearly screamed. It was 8:00 and she was yet again running bothering to throw her hair up into their customary pigtails she quickly changed in to her school uniform and proceeded to run down the stairs, earing loud thumps and a few disgrumpled groans from her parent bedroom where her father was currently sleeping.

Throwing a quick hello out to her mother, she quickly left running down the street, only to meet up with her fellow classmate, mint, who although they had only met recently had become quick friends.

Mint Aizawa was a very pretty girl of a smaller height then Ichigo with black hair, that was almost so black it was blue with brown eyesand while at first Ichigo had described her as "a spoiled rich girl who looks down on everyone" she now considered mint as a person who cares very deeply for her friends even is she dosen't show it all the time, although she still managed to boss Ichigo around when she wanted to.

"late yet again, Ichigo?" she asked with her customary cool glance and smirk in place. "can you not at least try and get up on time?"

"i don't see you faring any better. Daddy's car getting a new paint job?" Ichigo challenged, nowinf full well that mint had been waiting for her but deciding to play the game anyway.

Trying to keep a straight face, mint replied cooly, "Infact, yes he is. He got worried when you touchedit." Not being able to keep it in anymore she dissolved into giggle, that had any of her classmates had seen they would have probably fainted on the spot, but soon after Ichigo joined in with her.

Right when they were roucding a corner, they heard their school bear ring causing them to glance at each other and run the rest of the way to school.


End file.
